Laaga Chunari Mein Daag
by LittleMorgaine
Summary: Rohan and Vibha's wedding night and the morning after
1. Wedding Night

He grabbed her waist gently and pushed her slowly towards him. With their bodies close together, their eyes met in an intensive look before both of them leaned forward to meet in a kiss.  
A hot shiver descended Vibha's spine, as she felt the touch of Rohan's lips on hers and the heat of his tongue in her mouth.  
Both of them were nervous. Rohan carefully moved his hand up her skin under her wedding saree. His touches provoked a small and involuntarily shake in Vibha.  
- "We can wait" - he said - "If you want time, we may get to know each other better..."  
Those words surprised her and increased even more her affection, love and attraction for him.  
- "I'm ready" - she said.  
She felt like a virgin in his arms, she was nervous like she had never been touched, and in a way she really was one. For the first time she was delivering herself, body and soul, for the first time she found pleasure in a sexual relationship and she had a full orgasm, for the first time this moment meant something more than a mechanical movement when she let other men please themselves by the use of her body in exchange for money. For the first time she discovered the enormous difference between having sex and making love.  
He had dreamt with that moment thousands of times. He had fallen in love with her within the first look they exchanged and he was sure after that that love at first time existed. He noticed that the feeling was mutual and was disappointed when he realized she was an escort, back in Switzerland.  
Nevertheless their energy was too strong to be destroyed by that.  
He lost her then and now unexpectedly they met again and became husband and wife. He wanted to compensate her for what she had suffered in the past and give her all the pleasure, happiness and love he had to offer.  
Their night was perfect and in their union they knew that they would never be able to live without each other.


	2. The Next Morning

How could have been Rohan and Vibha's first morning after their wedding night? Here's one of the scenarios I pictured:

Sun light shyly invaded the room bringing Vibha back from her sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes and stirred below the sheets.  
Her gaze fell upon Rohan who slept peacefully by her side and her hand reached the mangal sutra that lay upon her chest. Could it be real? It felt too much like a fairy tale to be truth. But it had to be, they were actually married, and his brother Vivaah was married to Chuktki. It couldn't be fake, could it?  
She had gotten used to be hurted so many times in the last years that she had built a wall of ice around her heart. The night before Rohan melted that ice and she delivered herself like she had never done with anybody and for as much as it seemed real, she couldn't put away that feeling of insecurity and nervosism. On one hand she couldn't believe in this new reality, and on the other she knew that if her fears were correct she would be completely broken apart and didn't know how long it would take her to recover from that heartbreak.  
Suddenly she felt his embrace pulling her close and their eyes met. His warm eyes stared deeply into hers and he was smiling. The touch and the closeness gave her chills and their bodies inched even closer. For a few seconds their faces touched and their eyes closed as their lips met. Vibha was completely involved and in love and that feeling scared her completely; should she trust and let herself losing control that way? She pulled away from the kiss and stared at him. She hated to ask this question, but she had to, it was consuming her.  
"-Is this real?"  
Rohan was surprised to see that she actually meant it, he could see the fear in her eyes in anticipation for his answer. His other hand reached her face and caressed it,  
"-I love you…"  
She looked down for a moment and then stared back into his eyes,  
"-I love you too…"  
"-Then it's real…" – he reassured her, smiling.  
She smiled back shyly and leaned forward, kissing him.  
As the intensity grew Vibha leaned back on the bed and Rohan took her into his arms as they engaged into another intense union.


End file.
